


Enchanting

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Land Challenges [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Enchanting

**Enchanting**  
 **Characters:** Merlin/Morgana  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 179  
 **1\. Prompt from adsullatta:** Merlin/Morgana-She's all kinds of wrong for him but he can't help coming back again and again.

 **Enchanting**  
He knew he shouldn’t be doing this but at this point it’s too late. The die has been cast. Actually, it was his pants and they are all the way across the room.

“Merlin!” Morgana moaned as he sucked at her neck.

He opened an eye and looked up. He liked that her cheeks were all pink and her lips are open. He rose up and kissed her on the mouth.

That was all it took for Morgana to roll them over and straddle him with a laugh.

“Now you are my prisoner.” Morgana said with a wink.

He should be more afraid but she was naked and he was really aroused.

Merlin grinned then moaned as she lowered herself down on him

Morgana’s love of horseback riding was an advantage in this situation. Merlin loved being her horse and responded enthusiastically.

They both cried out each other’s name at the same time.

Morgana fell on the floor beside him. “Merlin” how is it that you can always make me do the naughtiest things. “

Merlin laughed. “I’m enchanting!”


End file.
